


You make me the worst at board games

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M, one sided pining, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: The moment Bill has a realization
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	You make me the worst at board games

It hit Bill like a truck when it happened. Which was silly, it wasn’t like he hadn't spent hours on hours with Ted before this. But maybe it was different, back at school for the first time since break where they hadn’t seen each other. 

Ted opted to hang around, study a bit harder for a test coming up while Bill occupied himself by playing various battleship rounds with a classmate. It was mostly silent as they treated it with the strategy of chess. 

So when Bill had his free time he’d look up. And there Ted would be, focusing on the book or doodling on the cafeteria table. And he’d stare. 

It wasn't intentional, Ted was just across from him and he got to thinking and then Ted would move a bit and his thoughts would focus on him. 

And then he would get to thinking about his posture, he was looking down and so focused, his hair obscured a bit of his face but he could still see how hard he tried to focus with a set stare. 

And then the matchee would call his number and Bill was back to the game. Yet after he was a bit more distracted. Because though how Ted looked wasn’t something new to him it felt different this time. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the way his hair fell, how his face scrunched when he didn’t understand a thing, or how he’d look up and give him a small smile or offer a letter and number. 

Bill lost that game. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Bill knew what that was. That feeling. It wasn’t the most consistent but he had heard it explained to him a thousand times. From tv or his father. He knew how they described that rush of emotions, that physicality. The consistent thoughts and quicken of the heart beat. The butterflies. He never thought it would be this, nor had he ever dreamed it would be here and now. Yet it was. And he wasn’t one to fight it. But he knew there wasn’t much he could do.  _

_ Just like everything else in Bill Preston Esq.’s life. He was letting it go, not letting a confession haunt his thoughts. lt was just a new fact. And he didn’t mind it.  _


End file.
